My Bad
by xKISMETx
Summary: Smut, get your hot smut here!
1. Football

**This story is dedicated to: The Lemon Squisher.**

**I recieved a message concerning smut. Not just the smut in my fiction, but in all of them. Apparently someone is determined to 'go after' all of the authors who have 'wrongly' published 'pornography' on this website and reported The death card. Well, I'd just like to say that that wasn't mindless ecplicit smut. **

**This is.**

**Fair warning: This was written out of pure spite.**

* * *

Lovino's back hit the wall with enough force to shake the foundation and his neck was assaulted, wispy nips and kisses decorating it. Strong, calloused hands found themselves on his hips, trailing up and down his sides in reverent contemplation. He leaned his head back, arching off of the wall into the wet, bare chest, his fingers climbing their way over his shoulders to pull Antonio's head down. Lovino's lips brushed over the shell of his would-be lover's ear, a hot tongue tracing his own.

A soft Spanish lisp burned its way down his skin as Antonio whispered words of passion, his tongue darting out to dip into Lovino's naval, eliciting the barest of laughs. Lovino's fingers buried themselves into coffee colored locks as Antonio gripped the edge of Lovino's towel, easing it down to slowly reveal the evidence of Lovino's need to flickering green eyes. Not a moment later, Antonio's mouth was around his dick, sucking as a babe would. Antonio's tongue dipped into Lovino's slit, licking up the precum that dare to trickle out.

Lovino yanked at Antonio's hair, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. Antonio's fingers slid over Lovino's balls to massage the patch of skin between his sack and quivering hole. Antonio licked up Lovino's length, going as far as to nip his sensitive head.

"Fuck Ant-tonio I can't…" Auburn locks whipped back and forth as Lovino shook his head in denial, his back sliding down the shower wall as his legs gave way. Antonio met him happily, capturing his lips. Their mouths clashed messily, teeth clacking. Their tongues twined outside of their mouths, salvia sliding down Lovino's chin. He could taste himself on Antonio's tongue, salty and bitter, but he liked it. Dio did he like it.

Lovino's towel pooled underneath them, sliding with him as he slid onto his back Lovino spread his legs for Antonio and he buried his head between Lovino's thighs, his tongue delving into Lovino's entrance, curling deliciously and ripping sounds from Lovino's mouth he didn't even know he could make. He could feel Lovino's walls clamping around his tongue, trying to pull the wet muscle in deeper.

It wasn't romantic or memorable. It was primal need. The tearing, drowning sensation that _demanded _he have this man inside him.

Antonio was all too happy to comply.

Lovino reached between them, ghosting his fingertips over Antonio's hot cock, stroking it encouragingly.

"Inside." It was a demand, but came out pleading, his voice wavering as he felt Antonio's slick tip pressing into him. He lifted his hips of the tiled floor, grinding down on Antonio and forcing him in another inch. "Por favore."

Antonio slid in with a groan, covering Lovino's mouth with his own to stub a pained whimper. Lovino bit Antonio's lower lip, nipping it sharply with a pointed glare. Antonio chuckled at the look, nursing the split lip with his tongue.

"That wasn't nice."

" I was-ahhn~" Lovino cried out, tilting his head back in both pain and pleasure as Antonio pulled out and plunged back into him. Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist as he slammed into him, prodding for that one spot that made Lovino's toes curls.

The friction was enough for now, pressing Lovino's shoulders into the cold floor as Antonio jammed his dick into the writhing Italian again, and again. Lovino's nails cut trails down Antonio's back, making the Spaniard cry out. Lovino smirked into Antonio's shoulder and licked it, the salt melting on his tongue.

Their bodies slid against each other, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the empty locker-room. "Fuck, Anto-tonio, your c-cock…"

Antonio gripped Lovino's hips as he leaned, sliding onto his back with the lithe Italian situated comfortably on top of him. Lovino looked surprised for a moment before he sat up, bracing himself on Antonio's chest. He pushed himself up, before dropping back down on Antonio's throbbing cock, his own slapping against his abdomen. Lovino rode Antonio like he was at the grand international, bouncing up and down. His speed varied, slow at first before quickening and slowing again. He was driving Antonio crazy to the point he had to bite into his tongue to keep from forcing Lovino down on his dick.

Lovino had never felt so empowered, Antonio the one writhing underneath _him_.

"So t-tight. Mngh-hah-hh..." Antonio was so close, his fingers curling and uncurling into Lovino's hips. He gripped Lovino's dick, working it, his hand sliding up and down, thrusting up into Lovino's quivering heat.

"Ah-hahh... Dio, Tonio. Wr-reck me."

Antonio's dick plunged in and out of him, brushing just past his prostate, allowing him the barest taste of what he could do. Lovino bent back, balancing himself on Antonio's knees as he came down on him at an angle.

Antonio could see it all. The way Lovino's hole stretched to accommodate him, the way Lovino's cock twitched with every thrust, and the way Lovino's eyes rolled back in his head every time he touched his prostate. His face was flushed in embarrassment, mouth open as spittle trailed down his chin.

Lovino came undone on his chest, coating it in slick, white cum that slid down his toned abdomen in rivulets, dripping down his body to mingle with sweat. Antonio came inside him, firing rope after rope of hot cum up Lovino's rectum, filling him until he felt he might burst. They panted, Lovino falling forward onto Antonio's chest, Antonio's limp dick sliding out of him. He whined at the loss but settled onto Antonio as he caught his breath.

Lovino propped himself up on Antonio's chest, watching the Spaniards face through lazy hazel eyes. Antonio lifted his head to look at him and he smirked.

"So, does this mean I'll be starting?"

Antonio let his head fall back onto the tiles with a laugh.

* * *

**I'm considering multi chapter. Let me know if theres a pairing you want/ situation. =u=**


	2. Texting

**This is for HandMTomatoes**

**I don't need to tell you how much fun I had writing this.**

* * *

Antonio was very bad at keeping track of things. He'd forgotten his own birthday on several occasions that ended in day old cake and broken dreams. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was still pretty bad. Recently though, he'd seriously screwed up.

He'd missed a world meeting.

His boss had been beyond pissed, the middle-aged man's balding head had turned almost as red as Lovino. Following that, he'd ignored all of his boss's calls, for his own good. He didn't want to listen to the man preaching to him about 'economy' or 'responsibility'; he got enough of that from Lovino. Sometimes, he just wished the king would shut up.

So, his boss had gotten him a new phone. It had a calendar feature to remind him of dates and appointments, an alarm to wake him up, a GPS, and his boss had taken the liberty of installing his number into Antonio's speed dial for ease of access. This phone was a godsend to put his life back into order, until he discovered aps.

Germany stood and cleared his throat, straightening a stack of papers in his hands. His pale blue gaze scanned the gathered nations before settling on the stack of papers. Was that his report?

"Concerning the Southern European debt crisis-"

That was about the point Antonio zoned out. His thumbs tapped against the screen at rapid speed, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. His finger slipped and he ran out of time, ten points short of advancing. Antonio cursed candy squish and it's manufactures for all they were worth: his soul.

Si, Antonio had been immersed in his phone for the last month, getting off of it only to use the bathroom and shower. There were some things he just didn't want to see him naked. But he didn't have anything to remind him to recharge it, leaving him to run like hell and dive for a socket at the three percent warning.

Antonio looked up from his game to see Germany still droning on about one of his greatest issues. He stubbed a yawn, exiting the (impossible) game. He checked on his farm, harvesting his tomatoes, and fed his chickens on Farmburge. Antonio looked around the room. Was he the only one who wanted to get the hell out of there? Everyone else seemed enraptured by what the German was reading, apart from Lovino, but Lovino never really like Germany to begin with. He smiled at the peeved Italian as he typed, his fingers moving almost on their own.

**{Thinking about me? e3e }**

Lovino subtly looked down at his phone, a soft blush rising to his cheeks as he sent the Spaniard a small glare.

**{As if bastard. What the hell was that face? }**

**{It's a kissy face! Feli taught it to me!}**

Lovino blinked at the text message, glancing up to the beaming Spaniard curiously. Antonio couldn't gauge the look on his face.

**{Whatever.}**

**{Do you want to come over to boss's house after the meeting? ;3;}**

**{Why? So I can watch you play on your fucking phone? No thanks bastard.}**

Antonio pouted. Sure, he'd been… busy with his new 'toy', but that didn't mean he couldn't put it down to spend time with his tomate. He could quit whenever he wanted!

**{Por favor? You're not doing anything.}**

Lovino arched a brow at that, insulted. Antonio had just assumed he didn't have anything planned. Well, he was right, but he didn't have to point it out! Lovino glared pointedly at Antonio until he squirmed uncomfortably. Lovino's stare was thoughtful, if not intimidating.

{**Actually I have plans.}**

**{Oh?}**

That cheeky bastard. Sure, Lovino wasn't the most _social_ person in the world. And given, he didn't have many (any) hobbies, but that didn't mean he sat alone at home all day in his sweats watching cheesy gay comedies… Well not _every _day.

**{Si. I was going to spend the day alone.} **

He paused for a moment, rereading the message before adding quickly 'in my room'.

**{Oh.}**

He frowned at the lack of response. Was the bastard really that bored? That wasn't what Lovino wanted to hear at all. He could be interesting.

**{ I was just going to lie in bed all day, but you know it gets hot under those heavy quilts, so I was going to kick them off, but I can't sleep without blankets, so you can imagine how bored I'd get... all alone. I'd have to entertain myself.}**

**{o-o Oh.}**

**{I really like being alone Antonio. I get to explore all of the places I really like. Like my inner thigh. It feels nice when I run ice cubes along it. My dick gets chill bumps. }**

Antonio gaped at his phone looking up to Lovino disbelievingly. He looked completely innocent, eyes locked on the rambling German. Antonio's fingers tapped across his screen, flustered.

**{I could help.}**

He wished he had read it before he sent it. He sounded so stupid. Dios, he could have said something suave that would make- Lovino responded!

**{I'd have to tie you down to keep you from getting in my way, but you could watch. I like to finger myself slowly, slicking myself up just to shove that big, fat, dildo into my gaping hole, shoving a pillow between my legs to hump while I fuck myself.}**

Antonio shifted in his seat, worrying his lower lip as he crossed one leg over the other. He didn't dare look up to Lovino. He didn't want Lovino to see how much this was getting to him. He had no idea Lovino could be so dirty.

**{Then what?}**

Lovino smirked, drawing a disapproving look from Switzerland that he responded to with a glare. The Swiss man just brushed it off. Lovino pursed his lips, considering what to say next. Antonio looked like he was having trouble with something. He should just cut the Spaniard some slack…_Nah._

**{I'd stop before I could cum, just to tease myself. Then, I'd unzip your pants with my teeth, taking a moment to admire your big, dark cock. Then I'd taste you, slowly at first, but it would drive me crazy. I'd lick your dick like some sweet treat. Mmm~ I get hot just thinking about it.}**

Antonio shifted again in his seat, unable to find a comfortable position. The scene was playing out in his mind beautifully. Lovino touching himself. Lovino's moan echoed in his ears and his dick twitched. Dios.

**{Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?}**

**{Positive.}**

Antonio looked up as the other nations started standing. Germany must have finished his 'very informative position statement on how they might work together to better their economic positions'. At least that's what he'd be telling his boss. Antonio stood as well, working his way through the conversing countries, but it was too late. Lovino had already left.

* * *

Antonio didn't knock. He just barged right in, slamming the front door shut behind himself. Lovino poked his head out of the living room, pint of gelato in hand. He was so shocked he dropped his spoon, turning on his heel to rush back into the living room. Antonio chased after him, rounding the corner just as a moan was cut in half. He stopped, looking between a panting Lovino and the television on the wall.

"Was that porn?"

"No!" Lovino denied a little too quickly, his face flushing desperately.

"You watch porn?"

"I said no damn it!"

Antonio's lips curled upward as he raised an eyebrow. Lovino's furrowed defensively, daring Antonio to say one more fucking word. Antonio held his hands up in defeat, but his eyes told a different tale.

"What the hell is that look for?"

"You brought something very interesting to my attention corazoncito, so I've come to repay the favor."

Lovino crossed his arms, popping one hip out in a pose that was no less than bitchy. He looked Antonio up and down as if inspecting him. Hazel eyes lit up with some unknown emotion and Lovino turned his back. "Sit." Antonio obeyed, plopping down on the couch expectantly as he watched Lovino walk away. He was left in confusion, too afraid to move, until Lovino returned fifteen minutes later. He lacked the sweats… and everything else, but he did have a very interesting toy in hand and- was that a bottle of lube?

Lovino turned his back on Antonio once more before kneeling down. He squeezed a healthy amount of lubricant into his hand, rubbing the fingers together slowly. Lovino looked at Antonio over his shoulder as he licked one long wet finger. Lovino bent over, pressing his cheek into the carpet as he spread his legs. He traced his puckered hole, a shudder racking his frame. Then, he pushed it into himself and moaned, pressing another into his clenching heat.

Lovino gave himself a moment to adjust before slowly sliding the fingers in and out, rubbing them against his walls, feeling himself. Lovino spread his finger's stretching himself as he jammed another finger into his hole, forcing them in and out. Lovino arched his back, sticking his ass further into the air as he tried to get them in deeper. Lovino abandoned his task, pulling his fingers out one by one.

Antonio moaned at the sight, Lovino's ass propped up as if on display for him. It was. Antonio slowly unzipped his pants as the fingers Lovino had used to finger himself wrapped around his dildo. Antonio stroked himself as Lovino pressed the plastic head against his hole, slowly pushing it in. He could see Lovino struggling to take it all in, and longed for that tightness.

The dildo hung half in and half out of the Italian as he took a moment to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Again, Lovino gripped the hilt of the dick, pushing it in further. Then, he flicked it on and it, surprisingly, started vibrating. The plastic toy drove Lovino wild. He thrusted back into it as he jammed the vibrator in and out of himself, moaning with every thrust and hissing as it was pulled out.

Antonio couldn't take it anymore. He stood, crossing over to Lovino before kneeling. Antonio took the vibrator from Lovino, leaving the Italian to prop himself up on all fours as Antonio fucked him with his toy from behind. Lovino could feel as it wormed its way into him, shaking him from the inside and massaging his prostate. It was amazing, but cold. He longed for warm, pulsing flesh and begged Antonio for his cock in the only way he knew how.

"Is thaahh...a-all you've g-got?"

Hardly, as Lovino would soon find out. The vibrator was tossed gracelessly away and replaced by Antonio's dick in one fail swoop. Lovino's nails dug into the carpet, trying to anchor him in place as Antonio pounded into him ruthlessly. "S-so big… more, d-damn it, oh fuck Antonio-!"

Antonio's balls slapped against Lovino's with every thrust, driving Lovino forward. Lovino's dick twitched with neglect, leaking precum onto the carpet. Suddenly, Antonio stopped.

Lovino was going to kill him.

"A-antonio…" He meant it to sound threatening, but it came out as more of a whine. A chuckle crept its way up his neck and he bit his lip, squirming in vain.

"Call me boss."

Antonio's voice seemed to have dropped several octaves, sending shivers up Lovino's spine. It started again, Antonio drilling into him relentlessly.

"Deeper, boss por favore! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Only boss- o-only… Dio!" Lovino cried out wantonly, rolling his hips back into each thrust encouragingly as white crept into his vision. Then, he was coming undone, his cum splattering onto his chest and the carpet beneath him. Antonio came close behind, his dick quivering as it filled Lovino with his hot, sticky cum. The liquid trickled out of Lovino as Antonio pulled out. Lovino fell backward into Antonio's chest; Antonio wrapped his arms loosely around Lovino's middle, propped up by the couch. The house was silent, lacking the moans and dull buzzes that had occupied it moments before.

Lovino turned his head into Antonio's chest, looking up at him in the most annoyed manner he could muster.

"You're cleaning up."


	3. PDA

**This is for The Queen MiMi **  
**I hope you don't mind, but I altered your request a bit.**

* * *

World meetings were a lot like school. More specifically, math class. Everyone was half asleep and dreading what they'll walk away with at the end, retaining absolutely nothing, no matter how important it sounds. Worse even, there were rules. Rules held perfectly in place by the stricter nations who demanded 'order' when things finally got interesting.

No eating or drinking in the conference room. No chewing gum while someone is speaking. No flicking paper balls at other nation's heads. No directly attacking someone verbally or otherwise. Nations cannot be held responsible for the actions of their government (bullshit).

You stare straight ahead throughout the whole thing, eyes locked on whoever the hell was speaking as if they were handing out the secrets to the universe. If you were really smart, you'd scribble on a piece of paper as quickly as you could, glancing from the speaker to the paper as if taking notes.

Antonio had mastered this charade, Austria actually stopping his report to ask if he should go slower. Apparently Antonio had been scribbling a little too fervently.

Nations gave their reports alphabetically, leaving Antonio bored for the better part of the meeting until it was his turn to tell everyone his economy was still shit.

Antonio laid his head on the desk, receiving a sharp prod from France who was being glared at by England. "Mon ami... I suggest you stay awake or Angeletere will castrate both of us." Antonio mumbled something noncommittal into the pine table.

Suddenly, his head shot up, eyes practically bursting from their sockets. France raised an eyebrow at him, but he laughed it off. "Th-that sounds awful... Heh-he-he…heh."

France blinked, eyeing Antonio as if he'd just grown a second head and it asked for a kiss. Antonio turned his attention pointedly toward Belgium who was now giving her report, shuddering as a warm hand massaged the growing bulge in his pants.

Quick hands unzipped his pants deftly, Antonio's hard cock springing from the painful confines of his pants. Then that same hand was squeezing his tip, the thumb rolling it around as thin fingers held his dick in place. Antonio gripped the table, biting into his tongue to stifle a moan as a lewd tongue, Lovino's tongue, lapped at his newly freed precum.

The wet, pink muscle slid up and down Antonio's cock. He could feel Lovino whispering against it, his ears straining to hear. It felt scandalous. Then Antonio's cock was inside Lovino's mouth and he was going down on it, bobbing his head slowly. Antonio's dick slid slowly down Lovino's throat until the warmth was ripped away once more. Antonio snuck his hands under the table. He tugged at Lovino's hair insistently; barely containing his moans and gasps for air. He wasn't concerned with the meeting. He could feel Lovino's pulse travel up his cock, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. No one was paying attention to him anyway. Antonio, reluctantly pulled Lovino's face away, feigning dropping his pencil before diving under the table to 'retrieve it'.

Lovino's eyes widened as he was faced with a very peeved, very horny, Antonio. Antonio's eyes widened likewise, flickering between Lovino's face and discarded pants pooled near what he thought was Holland's feet. Lovino hesitantly pulled his fingers out of himself, shimmying away from Antonio.

Oh, no, he was going to finish what he started.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm, holding him still as he scooted his way over the flushed and panting Italian. With a muffled groan, Antonio slid into Lovino's clenching hole, Lovino's nails biting into his shoulders as he pressed forward.

Antonio's back brushed the bottom of the table as he slowly thrusted into Lovino. They had to be quiet. His movements were achingly sluggish, his cock sliding in and out, in and out. Lovino looked ready to scream, his mouth clamped shut as he bit into the hem of his shirt. Antonio suckled Lovino's nipple, the dusky bud hardening under his tongue's ministrations.

Lovino arched into Antonio hungrily, holding the Spaniard's head, keeping Antonio's mouth where it was. He mewled quietly, forcing himself onto Antonio's cock just a bit faster, harder. He could feel it quivering inside him, slamming against his prostate. Lovino let out quiet whimpers of pure pleasure as Antonio drilled into him. He arched farther than should be physically possible. Cum sloshed onto the carpet and Antonio's chest, some sticking to the table bottom stubbornly. And then Antonio was filling him, ramming his softening cock into Lovino's tight hole excitedly. Their chests heaved against each other in the cramped space.

Then Antonio pulled out, albeit reluctantly, and rezipped his pants, snapping the button into place. Lovino rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling toward his pants. Antonio took a moment to admire the review before popping back up, reseating himself as he scooted his chair a bit closer to the meeting table. That was when he noticed the stares. Hungary and Japan were absorbed in Hungary's video camera. Antonio raised a brow at them, glancing to Gaul who coughed into her hand and looked pointedly toward a coffee stain on the wall. That was when he noticed the stares. Switzerland was sputtering, unable to spit out whatever it was he wanted to say. Germany was blushing?

Lovino popped back up, situating himself in his seat. He looked a mess. His hair was disheveled and his clothes wrinkled, his tie was half undone and he looked like he'd just run a marathon. Antonio looked toward France who only smirked and rubbed his beard, offering Antonio a hand. Antonio hesitantly gave him a high five. Lovino's face flushed brilliantly and he joined Switzerland in his sputtering. England took a moment from trying to stub the blood flowing from his nose to glare at Antonio.

"No public displays of affection, Anthony."


	4. Pirata

**For the AwesomeCC **

**I had a dream about this.****  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned hetalia, it would be banned in more than just Korea.**

* * *

He was like the ocean weather, beautiful one moment, but there could always be a storm pending, hidden beneath the gleam of the sun on the waves. He was malice and danger wrapped in a smiling, bubbly façade. He was pleasant, as far as pirates go. There were, however, stories of his temper. One rumor being, he'd forced a crew mate who had questioned his order to cut off and eat his own tongue. I shuddered at the thought.

He was a bossy, lazy, stubborn bastard. He treated me like a child, patting my head whenever I did 'well'. I was only five years his junior! My days as a cabin boy were far behind me. I'd hardened to the sea, the smell of salt an aphrodisiac and the sound of a raging storm on the bow a lullaby. The sea was a cruel mistress, but I was all too happy to serve. Apart from the food, it was a decent existence.

I'd first been brought aboard after a three night pillaging of what had once been my home town. We were a profitable seafaring port; apparently too profitable. We'd been pillaged before, so it was nothing new, but there had never been so much carnage. Fire lit the town in perpetual day, the sounds of screams nothing more than background noise as I stumbled through the alleys. I'd been found by, lucky for me, the cook.

He was just looking for supplies; he wasn't one for coating his hands in blood, especially the blood of children. Barely thirteen, I was a bit short for my age. I looked every bit the starving street rat, though I had been the grandson of a merchant. I didn't share that tidbit of information with Cook. So, acting the saint, he brought me back to the ship, daring to hold my hand.

I was ignored for the better part of a week when finally, someone stumbled upon me. Literally. Our bastard of a captain stepped on me! I was taking a nap behind a few barrels of supplies when he decided to be productive. He'd been surprised, to say the least, but kind. I'd been sure he'd throw me overboard for stowing, but he just brought me to his cabin and put me to work sorting maps. As I grew I was given more important jobs. Tying the sail, manning the crow's nest. I was lean so, naturally, better at climbing.

Antonio- _captain _had acted as a temporary guardian, managing my time and teaching me the ropes, no pun intended. He'd actually taught me about different types of rope. That was the single most boring day of my life. I still have nightmares about monkey knots.

The hustle that had overtaken the ship as dawn faded into day came to a stop at the sound of a door slamming shut. Captain surfaced in all his glory. That crimson coat fluttered behind him as he walked, strong thighs evident under tight breeches. Heavy brown boots thudded against the deck, his earrings chiming together as he walked. The pure gold was nearly blinding in the afternoon sun. His short ponytail peaked over one shoulder, held together by a red silk ribbon. His chest rose as he took a deep breath, the loose blouse rising and falling. He sighed, pleased at what he must have smelled.

I never really understood why he didn't take a lover. Maybe it was because women were bad luck on a ship. They were said to entice the sea god. He'd sink the ship to wrap his wave-like arms around her. It was a ridiculous superstition, there was only one God. No, Captain just didn't seem interested in romance. He had plenty of sex appeal… did he ever… Those acidic green eyes, coffee colored hair. The sun hadn't kissed his skin. It had made passionate love to it. He was as dark as a vagabond, but infinitely rich. He could have retired at the age of nineteen, but he continued to sail. He was in his mid-twenties by now.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring again, but he did. I blushed as he sent me a wink, eliciting a hearty laugh as I receded further into the crow's nest.

* * *

The waves were gentle that night. I watched the twilight fade, blackening the lull of the ship. A few members of the crew were still working, tidying the work they'd done and lowering the sails, just in case. You never knew when a storm would rise, and a strong enough wind could veer us from our course, whatever it was. Captain should have been steering, or someone, but we weren't in a hurry to wherever we were heading. Probably to switch out the crew again.

Captain changed crews ever year. When you spend enough time in close quarters with the same men, tensions rise. There could be brawls or even mutinies if a man became too comfortable on a ship. Only a select few stayed. Me, cook, Captain's first mate, and the Dutchman. The Dutchman was what I'd deemed the night watchman. He slept all day somewhere in the bowels of the ship, rising only to take his post. I'd never seen him, accept for when he came to relieve me of the nest. Speaking of which...

The gangly man patted the mast, letting me know silently that he was there to take over. He never spoke. Cook had told me it was because he'd lost his tongue in an accident. Poor bastard…

My feet hit the deck with a soft thud, drawing the attention of one man who had been pushing a few boxes below deck. He immediately went back to work, deciding I wasn't a looter. I snorted, paranoid bastard. We hadn't even seen another ship in months. Just another testament to the vastness of Madonna Oceano.

I stretched languidly, the muscles in my back popping one at a time. Dio I was stiff. I trudged onward, opening the hatch to lower myself down into the barracks.

"Lovino." I was stopped on the second step by the captain's voice. Damn, what had I done_ this _time? The bastard always had something to complain about. I ate too much. I shouldn't be sleeping. I was attracting sharks. How did I break an Anker?

Captain stood at the open door to his cabin, jerking his head for me to follow before disappearing into the room. I felt like I was walking to the chopping block. My steps were heavy, gut twisting in apprehension. I hated being yelled at.

I shut the door behind myself, watching as captain folded and put maps and charts away. It almost looked like he actually did something. The captain's cabin was a small luxury, evidence of his wealth apparent in the mahogany desk, chair and queen sized bed. The walls were painted a dull red, the color brightened by the glow of the candles on his desk. A peacock quill sat in a jar of ink, rare. I reached out to touch it, my fingers ghosting over the delicate ornament. Captain coughed to get my attention. He stood in front of me silently, arms crossed. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be…

"We're heading into port for a new crew."

"I know."

"Do you need money?"

I blinked, narrowing one eye in confusion. "Are we going shopping?" We'd gone shopping before, but it was a rare occurrence. We usually stole whatever we needed.

Captain regarded me with a strange look in his eyes, frowning slightly. "No." I eyed him skeptically. Then why would I need- Oh. _Oh._

"_Me_?"

"Si, you. Don't act surprised Lovino, you've been on this ship far longer than you should have. I just didn't want to abandon a child."

"But it's okay to abandon me now." Antonio sighed exasperatedly, his brows drawing together in frustration.

"You're not being abandoned. It's for your own good."

"You don't know what's best for me!"

"This isn't the life you signed up for, it's dangerous."

"I can handle it!"

"I don't want you on my ship!"

"I don't give a _damn_ what you want!" He stopped, taking a calming breath before reopening his eyes.

"Think of it as a second chance."

I scowled, shaking with anger. I stomped my foot, my knuckles turning white. "I don't want a second chance!"

"You're behaving like a brat!"

"And you're an insensitive bastard!"

It was silent between us, Captain's glare matching my own. I wanted to kill him, drive a sword into his stomach and twist until he screeched and begged for mercy that I wouldn't give. He looked just as murderous, his eyes glinting in the candlelight menacingly. His hand twitched, like it wanted to go for his revolver and dispatch me in a much quicker way.

Then, we were on each other, teeth and tongues clashing messily. He gripped my shoulders as my fingers found their way into his hair. We stumbled backwards, fighting each other's clothes. Buttons and jewelry skipped across the floor, boots left far behind. I struggled with his sash, ripping it off as the backs of his knees hit the bed, his body falling onto it. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching me pull those damnably tight briefs down his toned, tan legs. I kissed my way up the left one, Captain scooting back on the bed to give me room. He spread his legs for me and I went down on him, engulfing his dick in my hot mouth. I traced his tip with my tongue, licking my way down his dick. I sucked and licked his balls, my hand stroking his excited cock.

Captain groaned, bucking his hips wildly into my hand. I pulled and jerked, my fingers tightening around the pulsing tip. He moaned for me, his fingers tangling in his disheveled hair. He tugged at the tangled locks as my tongue traced his crack, lifting his hips into my mouth. He liked that. I could tell by the way he glared at me.

I spread his cheeks, lapping hungrily at his puckered hole. Oh, how he _trembled._ And when my tongue dipped inside him, he lost it, his fingers leaving his hair for mine as he grinded down on my tongue. I moaned and purred into his ass, my tongue sliding along the slick walls teasingly. He was tight.

"Jo-joder Mnnhha-hah..." His tongue hung from his mouth slightly, spittle sliding down his chin as he panted. The white blouse hung off one shoulder, strings undone and dangling as his chest heaved.

I massaged his ass as I fucked my captain with my tongue, drawing what sounded suspiciously like mewls from his parted lips. He yanked my head up, crashing our lips together. We stared into each other's eyes as our tongues danced; Antonio's taste hardy on my tongue. He nibbled my lower lip, rubbing my scalp. Then, he bit it, drawing blood and a surprised cry from me. He licked the drop of blood from my lip enticingly. There was a challenge in his eyes I had to answer.

I sat up, tugging at the ties to my breaches feverishly. I kicked them off, freeing my achingly hard erection. I moaned as the cool air hit the heated flesh, chill bumps rising on the back of my neck. Antonio spread his legs a bit more, hand on his thighs, tempting me. I couldn't resist. I crawled over his body, hovering on all fours. We locked eyes and he raised a brow, trying to sound patronizing.

"S-scared?"

I stared at him, my expression unchanging. The tip of my leaking dick brushed his quivering hole and he moaned, resolve snapping like a twig beneath my boot.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me! Lovino, por favor. I want your cock and I want it inside _now_." His eyes bore down on mine darkening as he panted heatedly.

I leant down and pressed our lips together chastely as I buried myself inside Antonio's melting heat with a smooth jerk of my hips. My breathing hitched, my dick engulfed in Antonio's clamping muscles. "H-Hahhn...C-captain."

Antonio clenched around me encouragingly; I was surprised by his quick adjustment, but not enough to deter me. I pulled out and slammed back in, moaning alongside him. I thrusted into him, his feet crossing behind my back. He moaned in my ear, a hot Spanish tongue darting out to trace its shell.

I went slowly for his sake, regarding him carefully. I could feel his breath wafting against my ear as he whispered. "You're not the first. The others were bigger."

I froze, every muscle in body stiffening as the words registered. No. My hips flew forward, pounding into him ruthlessly. How _dare_ he? "Ah-ahnmm a-ah I-I'm not good enough? Is my cock not big enough for your greedy ass?"

He didn't seem to hear me, his head whipping back and forth as he desperately tried to match pace, rolling his hips into every thrust. The headboard slammed against the ship's hull as I drilled into him. His walls clenched around my cock, the hot, wet muscles squeezing it hungrily.

"Harder, no! Ah, d-deeper! Oh, fuck si! Wreck me Lovino! Bruise me, bite me, slap my ass, dios! I ahh-hah- want to scream! I want to- ah-ah-ah!" He cried out with every thrust, spewing profanities. "God damn you, Lovino-o-ahh~ Oh fuck…"

His cries spurred me on, blunt nails scoring trails down my back as he screamed for more. He was such a dirty little cock whore.

Our bodies slid against each other, sweat mingling as skin slapped against skin. My balls slapped his ass with every thrust, his cock bouncing between our abdomens.

Apparently, I wasn't going fast enough because I found myself on my back, Captain staring down at me through lust filled, half-mast eyes. He braced himself on my chest and started bouncing up and down on my cock, his hole squelching deliciously. Antonio's head lolled back, his mouth falling open as my swollen tip brushed his prostate. He did that again, his toes curling.

I moaned as he rolled his hips, Antonio's balls thumping against my abdomen with every bounce. "Yo-you're so t-tight N-nghm.."

"Ah-ahah..D-dios, s-so big!" Antonio moaned wantonly and I gripped his hips, jamming my dick into him. Our hips rolled together, Antonio pace slowing as he teased himself. "I-I love it! S-should hhahh-ve fucked Mnn~ s-sooner-" I squeezed and fondled his ass. That firm, round ass…

Antonio reached behind himself and shoved two of his fingers into his gaping hole, pumping them in time with my thrusts. My cock slammed into his prostate and he came, cum splattering onto his face and chest. He clenched around me and I exploded, my head digging into the mattress as I moaned. I felt Antonio lift off of me, my limp dick sliding out of him. He fell back onto the bed, fingers still inside. He rubbed the cum into his walls, moaning lowly. "L-Lovino!" He gasped, pulling his fingers out slowly. Semen followed the digits, trickling out of him onto the expensive quilts.

I crawled over to him, plopping down by his side, determined to enjoy the aftermath of my orgasm. Antonio turned his head toward me, watching me. I blinked lazily at him and he smiled. Antonio threw one leg over mine, wrapping his arms around my middle. He tucked his head under my chin, nuzzling into my chest with a content sigh before closing his eyes.

"You're warm..."

I grunted in response, wrapping my arms around him. His hardened nipples pressed into my chest, his leg rubbing against mine as he tried to steal some of the heat. I pushed a leg between his, our limp cocks brushing against each other tenderly. He fell asleep not long after, snuggled up to me. No one would ever believe that Captain Fernandez was a cuddler…

* * *

I stood on the pier, looking out over the ocean wistfully, lost in my thoughts. "Lovino!" A voice from above called to me and looked up to the ship. Antonio was leaning over the railing with a grin that should have split his face. "We're pulling out!" I waved up to him, assuring him I'd board soon before looking back out to the sea. It was beautiful, but you had to take a moment to appreciate it. Many dangers and mysteries lurked beneath the warm, glistening waves, but I would never see them.

I was content to enjoy the surface.


	5. Substitute

**This is or Skittles.**

**Disclaimer: PFFFFT- **

* * *

It came out of nowhere. Lovino had shown up on his front porch in the middle of the night, the sound of Lovino's heavy breathing drowned out by the songs of cicadas in the summer breeze. Lovino's chest heaved as if he'd just run a marathon, his body trembling from exhaustion.

"Lovino? What are you doing out here?" Antonio leaned out the door, looking across the black ocean of grass that was his yard. Had Lovino ran all the way there?

Lovino just looked to the ground, brows furrowed. Antonio watched him worriedly before wrapping an arm around the quivering Italian. "Come inside." He didn't know what had happened, but if it was bad enough to get that sort of reaction from the feisty Italian, it was worth knowing.

He guided Lovino to the couch, sitting him down before disappearing into the kitchen with the promise to return. He resurfaced with a cup of coffee in hand, Lovino's kryptonite.

Lovino cradled the coffee, staring into the rich swirling brown, hypnotized. Antonio took a seat beside him, tilting his head at his unusually quiet friend.

"Lovino, do you… want to talk about it?" He was answered by a shake of the head and sighed, leaning back as he eyed the Italian.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." A vocal response. That was…progress.

Antonio smiled reassuringly, leaning closer probingly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." That was the reason Lovino came to him, wasn't it? Because he cared enough to wonder and want to fix it.

"Help." Lovino murmured to his coffee, barely audible. "You… You're…"

"A bastard?" Antonio supplied helpfully with a small laugh, one eyebrow disappearing beneath his bangs. Shockingly, Lovino shook his head, setting his coffee down before turning his attention to Antonio. He was quiet as he crawled over the surprised Spaniard, straddling him.

"You're _good_."

Good? Antonio's face heated as Lovino's nose brushed his, the Italian's breath falling heavily between them. Lovino rubbed noses with him, his arms wrapping around Antonio's strong neck. "Lovino… Are you drunk?"

"No." Lovino denied, unbuttoning his shirt as he pressed his forehead to Antonio's. "I'm in love."

Everything seemed to slow down as Lovino's words sunk in, and then his lips were against Antonio's, massaging them. A small, wet tongue traced his bottom lip and he was all too happy to open his mouth for the Italian, helping Lovino shrug his shirt off. Antonio's shirt was the next to go, breaking the kiss to pull it up and over his head before reinitiating it.

He sucked Lovino's tongue, rolling a pointed pink nipple beneath his thumb as Lovino moaned into his mouth. Lovino rubbed himself against the growing bulge in Antonio's pants as the Spaniard's hands roamed the expanse of Lovino's back, mapping Lovino out in his mind.

Their mouths parted, tongues still dancing languidly as spittle trailed down Antonio's chest. Lovino's mouth fell open in a breathless moan as Antonio' wrapped hot lips around his nipple, suckling like a starving newborn. Lovino bit into his wrist, trying to quell the blush coating his cheeks. Antonio watched Lovino, his tongue lolling against the dusky bud sensually until Lovino begged for him to do something, _anything _else!

Lovino struggled to get his pants off, tossing them as if they'd burned him before going for Antonio's pants. Long, soft fingers wrapped around Antonio's cock and he moaned, his head falling back against the couch as Lovino stroked him lazily, murmuring to himself_. __So big… Can't wait..._

"Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo…" Antonio gasped the words as Lovino sucked him off, that same tongue sliding over his slit, a tender palm fondling his balls. Lovino traced the vein on the underside of Antonio's dick with his tongue, his tongue slowing as it circled Antonio's leaking tip hungrily.

He was amateurish at best, but he was inexperienced. He'd learn… And with experience, would come patience. Lovino had neither. Antonio's cock came out of Lovino's mouth with an audible **pop**, precum dripping from the corners of Lovino's mouth.

Antonio went to protest, but then Lovino bent over the coffee table, ass stuck in the air temptingly. "Hurry. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" His voice was desperate, body quivering with need he didn't know how to express.

Antonio spread Lovino's cheeks, licking his way up the Italian's crack, wet muscle ghosting over Lovino's entrance. It slipped inside, probing as his tongue rubbed against Lovino's slick, clamping walls.

"M-mmng..."

Antonio took Lovino's muffled moans as a sign to keep going, pushing a finger into the Italian as he panted against Lovino's gaping hole, breath ghosting over it. He fingered Lovino slowly, the Italian tentatively rolling his hips into the thrusts as he gripped the coffee table.

"There!" Lovino suddenly cried and Antonio scissored his fingers, pressing against the bundle of nerves teasingly. Lovino squirmed under his ministrations. "Por f-favore! More- I need- Oh Dio…"

Antonio rubbed his throbbing cock against Lovino's entrance, coating the Italian's puckered hole in precum to make it easier for him. Slowly, as Lovino's blunt nails cut crescent shaped grooves into the coffee table, Antonio pushed in. He winced slightly, his hands sliding up and down Lovino's sides reassuringly as he bent over the Italian to kiss Lovino's neck.

"R-relax… Lovino try to relax."

"I-I can't! It's too much- I uh-nnng- I-!" Lovino gritted his teeth, toes curling uncomfortably as he forced his body to relax. Slowly, his muscles loosened and Antonio could pull out, hushing Lovino as a choked whimper escaped the Italian's lips. He pressed back in, and Lovino moved his hips to meet the thrust, rolling them encouragingly as pain gave way to pleasure.

Antonio didn't need much reassurance before he was pounding Lovino into the coffee table as if they did it every night, hands grasping as Lovino struggled to keep a grip. Skin slapped against skin noisily, long, wet, wanton moans cutting through the air as Antonio made the most passionate love of his young life.

Lovino was far from the quiet, blushing mess Antonio expected, crying for more, demanding it even as he moaned every curse he could imagine. They were close, so, so close. Skin meshing and pace quickening as the knots and their stomachs tightened. They came, but neither could tell who came first.

Antonio's orgasm washed over him, a white wave crashing into him as it crawled into his vision. He filed Lovino's rectum with his cum, moaning Lovino's name like some holy exaltation. Then,

"Gilbert!"

Cum splattered onto Lovino's chest, dripping onto the carpet from olive skin. It seeped from Lovino as Antonio pulled out. Lovino whined at the loss, shuddering as he felt the warm liquid slosh around inside him.

Even in the throes of his orgasm, he was sure he'd heard it. Some foreign name had left Lovino's lips. He couldn't place it, but he knew it wasn't his.

He fled to the other side of the room, staring at Lovino in mingled confusion and horror. He blew up in the calmest way possible, brows furrowing as a confused, hollow smile found itself upon his face. "Gilbert?"

Lovino realized his lapse too late to make up for it, shooting to his feet a bit too quickly; he winced as pain shot up his spine, holding his hands up defensively. "Antonio, its not-"

"Get out."

"Che?"

Antonio just shook his head. Lovino had come to him acting strangely, admitted his love, had sex with him, and then screamed another man's name at the height of his passion. He didn't know what to think. What was he? Some disillusioned _substitute_… He felt like someone had stepped on his chest, making it difficult to breathe without taking long, ragged breaths. He clenched his fists, glaring pointedly at the door.

"Antonio, por favore… I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…needed it."

"You said you loved me." Lovino bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head.

"I said I was in love… not with you."

It was as if that were the wrecking ball to the glass his world was made off, shattering him. When it looked as if Antonio weren't going to respond, Lovino pulled his pants back on, then his shirt before crossing to the frozen Spaniard.

"Y-you said you wanted to help… You did. Grazie." He leaned up slightly to kiss Antonio's cheek, but the Spaniard jerked his face away, taking a step back from Lovino as if worried he might catch the plague.

"Don't come back."

Lovino hesitated but nodded, leaving without looking back. He forgot to close the door; Antonio got to watch him walk away.


	6. Substitute pt2

**This is for whomever I hurt with the last chapter. Lamento, I was feeling angsty... ;~; **

**Disclaimer: If I owned hetalia you'd be watching smut, not reading it. **

* * *

There was nothing Antonio wouldn't do for anyone, Lovino most of all. He'd cut his heart out and serve it to the Italian on a silver platter if it would make him happy. He was a good man, a righteous one. But if good worked in the service of pleasing evil, was it still good? No, he'd been condemned a long, long time ago. What had triggered it? This burning _need_ clawing at his chest. It was ripping him apart from the inside but it hurt so_ good_.

_Lovino._

Auburn hair and golden eyes. Skin the color of burnt olive that slid over his own like warm silk. Temptation at its finest, or worse. He wanted him. Dios did he want him. Not just his body, no, Lovino had given him that already. Antonio wanted to possess him. Body and soul. He wanted that spark inside the fiery, selfish, cruel Italian.

_His Lovino. _

Lovino moaned like a whore and begged him for it, clung to the wood like a lifeline… because he couldn't have another man. After everything he'd done for the little brat, Lovino had the _nerve_ to _use _him? Well, that was fine. Karma may be a bitch, but she was just. She'd bring Lovino to his knees eventually, but Antonio didn't want to wait for Lovino to come crawling back to him.

It wasn't hard. Italians were terrible about holding their liquor, but they loved to drink. They'd never turn down a free glass of cherry and why would anyone be suspicious of a small old man? Why would a small old man accept three hundred dollars to slip a few Xanax into a glass of cherry? The world was full of mysteries…

Like a weasel into its hole, Antonio retreated to the cellar, his prey in hand. A metal shackle was clasped around Lovino's wrist; Antonio tugging the chain to make sure it was securely cemented into the wall. And because the universe is so perfectly in tune, Lovino chose that time to wake up, shooting up as soon as he realized he wasn't in his comfy bed. Then, he noticed Antonio, and finally, the shackle around his wrist.

He was so cute~ Chained like an animal, wide eyed and confused.

"Where the fuck am I?!" Antonio beamed at him, rocking on his feet in front of the Italian. "You're home." Lovino's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs and he appraised the room. It was empty, nothing but four cold stone walls surrounding him. There was a small window in the corner, level with the ground, letting in just enough light to make out Antonio's wide-set grin. That smile sent an unfamiliar chill up his back.

"What the fuck did you do?"

The Spaniard let out a light, flighty laugh, nudging the Italian on the ground with his foot playfully. "Silly Lovino… It's what you did." And the smile was gone, replaced with a grim line that foretold nothing. "I was trying to help. I wanted to make you happy. I gave you everything I had to offer but that wasn't enough, was it? Was it?!"

Pagan green eyes bore into Lovino like knives and he scooted away from the Spaniard involuntarily, pressing himself into the wall. Heavy steps followed him, Antonio kneeling before his Italian.

"I'll bet you had fun climbing in and out of those beds. How many men did you lie to? Hmm? Or was it just me? What's wrong with me, Lovino? You think you deserve better you _selfish son of a bitch_?" Antonio's personality did a complete one eighty and he started stroking Lovino's face gently.

"Now you're here, and you'll stay here where I can watch you. Where I can keep you safe… No one will make a whore of you mi amante. I'll protect you. I'll feed and clothe and bathe you, but you'll have to stay down here until I trust you again." His conditions were met by angry eyes and a scowl, Lovino tugging insistently at the chain that bound him to the wall. He ran the backs of his knuckles over Lovino's smooth cheek, eyes flickering over that sweet face.

"You can learn to love me, can't you?"

Lovino spat in his face. "Vaffanculo!" Antonio wiped the saliva from his cheek with an unamused laugh, inspecting it before slapping Lovino with that same hand. Lovino's face jerked to the side, a trickle of blood trailing from his split lip. Antonio turned Lovino's face towards himself, inspecting it. Lovino had such a pretty face. It would be a shame if something happened to it.

"That hurt you more than it hurt me." Lovino grimaced, nursing the cut iwth his tongue. He spat the blood from his mouth onto Antonio's shoe.

" I hate you. "

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. A heavy foot connected with his stomach bowling him over. Antonio kicked him liked the dog he was, beating him into submission. There was a pressure on his neck, increasing until he could no longer draw breath. He clawed at the foot; his neck would break! Lovino mouthed the words 'can't breath, but was only met by a cold stare. Just as quickly, it was gone, and Lovino rolled onto his side, curling into himself as he coughed and gasped, throat burning.

Antonio glared down at the broken Italian, clearly struggling to contain his anger. "I was good to you."

The door to the cellar slammed behind Antonio's retreat, Lovino's only company the echo.

* * *

Lovino was awoken by a clatter beside his head, hazel eyes shooting open as he scattered away from the threat, heart hammering in fright. He blinked at the tray, eyes scanning it. Bacon, churros, eggs with tomato and milk. He blinked, eyes jumping from the tray to Antonio's smiling face.

"Oh good, you're awake." Antonio sat on his knees and slid the tray towards Lovino, treating him like a cornered animal. "I made your favorites. You still like your bacon crispy, right? Eggs scrambled…" Lovino deadpanned as Antonio attempted to make small talk, looking between the Spaniard and the food rapidly. Lovino crawled forward slowly, reaching out to pull the tray closer to himself. He was tempted to throw the food back in Antonio's face, but his stomach disagreed, urging him to eat. Lovino didn't take his eyes off of Antonio as he ate, unnerved by his seemingly innocent smile. True to his nature, Lovino finished his milk and threw the glass at Antonio. Unfortunately, he missed and it flew across the room, shattering.

"If you think you can keep me here, then you're fucked in the head. Someone will realize I'm gone and-"

"Who?" Antonio cut in, eyebrows lifting as he indulged the Italian. "Who will come looking for you? No one cares about you Lovino. No one will come looking for you. I'm your only hope for survival." He lifted Lovino's chin with his foot, tilting his head slightly. "It could be perfect. We'd grow closer and closer, get married, adopt and nurse each other into old age... Doesn't that sound nice, Lovino? A happy life, friends, family. It can all be yours, I could be yours, if only you'd say you're _mine_." He smiled broadly, pagan green eyes darkening; his pupils were pinpoints.

"Someone will come." Lovino spat bitterly, jerking his face to the side stubbornly. Antonio tsked in mock disappointment, turning his back on Lovino as he ascended the stairs. "Who?" The carpet came rolling down the stairs, unfolding before Lovino to reveal a mutilated, ghostly pale body. Empty sockets where red eyes once were stared at Lovino. "Him?"

If Lovino had been afraid before, now he was terrified. Antonio had murdered someone in cold blood! It crossed his mind that he wasn't so upset about _who_ Antonio had killed, but more that he_ could_. That didn't bode well for the Italian he was now circling.

Lovino felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away only to be forced to the floor, eye level with the corpse. He trembled against the stone floor as Antonio pulled away his pants, cursing himself for never wearing underwear. He felt it wasn't 'necessary', but as always he had to be proven wrong.

"Don't…" He protested weakly, struggling beneath the larger Spaniard. "Que? Don't _need it_ anymore? What's changed?" Antonio produced a bottle of lube, coating his fingers before probing Lovino's hole. Antonio scissored him, moving far too fast for comfort, but it wasn't about Lovino's pleasure anymore. Lovino felt Antonio's cock at his entrance and bit back a moan, nails digging into the stone floor.

He wasn't relaxed. He didn't want it. So, why did it feel so good when Antonio shoved his big, dark cock inside? Lovino felt like he was burning, a languid moan filtering from his open mouth, Antonio's finger rubbing his tongue while the Spaniard bucked his hips, drawing more pleased noises from the cock hungry Italian. "Ah-uhm mng! Hahh... A-ahh N-no!"

"Hahh-huh… But you like it. Look," Antonio grasped Lovino's hips gently. "You're moving your hips all by yourself…" It was true, he was.

He was only getting hotter as Antonio fucked him in fron of the corpse, unable to look away from those empty sockets. Did the thought of Antonio killing someone tun him on?... Dark, calloused hands wrapping around an innocent throat, bringing a knife down again and again. Crimson splashing onto his face and chiseled chest. And then... Antonio taking him in a pool of the victim's blood like a war prize.

Lovino pressed his forehead to the floor, his pleas morphing from' stop' to 'more' sickeningly. Antonio's balls slapped against his own rhythmically. Antonio all but stopped, holding back his own noises. "Are you imagining it's him inside you now? Why don't you moan_ his_ name?" Lovino lifted his head to meet eyeless sockets, trying to focus on the words leaving his mouth. He wouldn't. That would only make Antonio angry. And Gilbert was the product of Antonio's anger. Antonio had_ killed_ for him. Those hands tweaking his nipples took the life of the man he'd chosen over the spaniard. He felt so proud, so powerful. Antonio would kill any man's name he called out.

Lovino bent his head back, tongue lolling out as he slammed his hips back into Antonio's. "M-move! Mio Dio A-ah..! S-so good... I-I can't..." Suddenly, Lovino was flipped over. He tried to regain his bearings as Antonio shoved his cock back inside, drawing a cry from Lovino. Long, olive, legs wrapped themselves around a tan waist. Soft, wet drops tapped against Lovino's face and his eyes opened. Angry tears carved their way down Antonio's cheeks as he pounded into Lovino ruthlessly, gritting his teeth.

Lovino's eyes softened and he gasped as Antonio struck his prostate. "Ahh! Ahh-Antonio!" Lovino slung his arms around Antonio's neck, burying his face in the Spaniard's shoulder. "Mi dispiahh! H-hah r-reck me! Please, Antonio. Antonio. Antonio, fuck me! Ti amo- God I love it.." Blurry eyes widened as his captor turned lover pounded into him again and again and again. He moaned into Antonio's ear, licking the shell heatedly. "Y-you're inside… so deep, Ludwig."

The squelching of juices and smell of sex filled the air, a thin layer of sweat having formed over the two wrapped in each other. Lovino's cum splattered onto Antonio's chest, dripping onto his own. Antonio held Lovino close as he filled the Italian with his cum, semen shooting up Lovino's rectum.

Antonio pulled out, cum flowing out of Lovino slowly. The Italian moaned softly, Antonio guiding him to the stone floor with steady hands. Light flooded the room, and then dispersed with the closing door. Lovino could hear Antonio's rage unfolding upstairs and sat up slowly, wincing as he moved to lay his face in the remnants of Antonio's cum, semen clinging to his hair. Lovino fingered himself, lapping desperately at the puddle. The burn in his stomach hadn't left and it occurred to him that Antonio might have drugged him. But no drug could have forced him to admit what he had in the midst of sex. Did he love Antonio? _Could_ he, even though he knew what Antonio was capable of? Kidnapping, rape, torture,_ murder_.

Love is blind… to everything.

* * *

**I would just like to briefly point out that there was no rape in this chapter. e-e It was more of a 'I didn't know I wanted it until you gave it to me' situation. But Lovino did in fact want it... as you can tell by the begging for more. u Also, Lovno did indeed say Ludwig's name just for the hell of it. His Logic: Antonio will kill him. I apologize sincerely if it came across as rape and offended anyone. ;-; Lamento.**


End file.
